Wrota Wstręciucha
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Uczestnicy zostali wysłani do lochów, gdzie ich zadaniem było odnaleźć drugie wyjście. Poza nimi w środku były również umarlaki. Wszyscy uciekali, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ten dzień powinien zostać wpisany do historii Totalnej Porażki, gdyż w ciągu jednego dnia otrzymaliśmy dwa duety miłosne. Dominica w końcu przestała kierować się stereotypami i wyznała swe uczucia DJ-owi. Ich związek był do przewidzenia, ale Peter i Nellie? Ta dwójka zakochała się w sobie po prostu znienacka. Wystarczył jeden buziaczek. I tu znowu ci drudzy wygrali zadanie, a DJ musiał opuścić Artemize oraz Dominicę. Za jego odpadnięciem głównie stoi Martinez ze swoim sojuszem. A co przyniesie kolejny dzień? Co będą musieli znieść nasi zawodnicy przeżyć? Czy znowu będą mi posłuszni, choć nie mają innego wyjścia? Dowiecie się oglądając Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Brigette: Wyrzucenie DJ-a było kiepskim pomysłem. Dominica siedzi u siebie w pokoju i nie chce nigdzie wychodzić. Heather: Wkrótce znowu będzie sobą. Takie kryzysy to każda z nas przechodzi. Z resztą przyda nam się jakiś odpoczynek od tej zadufanej w sobie wieży. Brigette: Ale ty jesteś wredna! Martinez: Dajcie już sobie z nią spokój. Dobra? Posiedzi, posiedzi, wypocznie, wróci. Heather: Jak będzie się tak dalej zachowywać, to i ją wywalimy z programu. Brigette: Z kim ja muszę współpracować? Duncan: Ta dwójka jeszcze nie wróciła? Trent: Na tym polega problem. Duncan: Wciąż mnie zżera ciekawość, jak on mógł zakochać się w tej szajbusce. Wcześniej nawet nie chciał na nią spojrzeć. Cody: Po co te teorie spiskowe? Twoją dziewczyną jest Courtney, a między wami bez przerwy dochodzi do sprzeczek. A poza tym twój wpływ na nią spowodował, że stała się niebezpieczna. Duncan: Odczep się od Courtney. Teraz rozmawiamy o... Peter: No co tam? Trent: Duncan próbuje was rozdzielić! Duncan: Co? Tego nie powiedziałem! Peter: On nie zrozumie tego, co ja w tamtych lochach przeżyłem. Zupełnie, jakby mi został zesłany anioł z wiecznie bezchmurnego nieba. Nellie: Ty i te twoje komplementy. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Duncan: Anioł z nieba bla bla bla bla bla. Jeszcze nie dawno krytykował jej zachowanie, a teraz nazywa aniołem. Stracił rozsądek, czy co? '' ''-------'' Brigette: Wszystko gra? Dominica: Tak. Trzeba żyć dalej. Trudno. W końcu i tak kiedy wygram, to się spotkam z DJ-em. Harold: Czyli nadal będziesz sobą podczas programu? Dominica: Jasne! Nie myśl, że będę się rozczulała nad sobą i pozwalała sobą pomiatać. Przygotujemy się do kolejnego zadania i nie pozwolimy, żeby Wojownicy nas pognali do domu! Łotrzykowie: TAK! Peter: HEJ! Co to? Zabierzcie mi tego sokoła z łba, bo mu zaraz tak wygrane, że nie zostanie na nim ani jedno piórko! Duncan: Hej! To było niezłe! Peter: AAAAAA! Nellie: Jak ty traktujesz zwierzęta? Peter: Wybacz. To ptaszysko wystraszyło mnie. Co to za koperta? Cody: '''Pewnie są w niej instrukcje do kolejnego zadania. '''Trent: No to na co czekasz? Otwórzmy ją. Elion: AAAA! Chris: Witajcie drodzy zawodnicy. Tu mówi Chris, a to jest koperta, informatorka. Mam dla was kolejne zadanie. Pamiętacie Puszczę Bólu? Musicie do niej wejść i ją przeszukać dokładnie. Poukrywane tam zostały klucze. Jest ich kilkaset i tylko jeden z nich będzie pasował do wrót, które są po drugiej stronie puszczy. Musicie mnie stamtąd wyciągnąć przed zachodem słońca, inaczej zamienię się w wielkiego ogra, którego nie będziecie w stanie pokonać. Ci którzy otworzą bramę zyskują nietykalność, a jeżeli będę już ogrem, nietykalność zachowa drużyna, której zostanie ostatnia żywa osoba. Narka ludziska. Dominica: Pięknie! Ogr jego mać. Chris i bez wyglądu ogra jest jak ogr. Katie: Raczej jak chochlik. Harold: Nie wiem, jak reszta, ale ja nie chcę stać się przekąską dla Chrisa potwora. Katie: Ja też nie. Sadie: W takim razie musimy ruszać. Chef: Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Do roboty! Martinez: Jasne, jasne! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Martinez: U Wojowników widziałem, że ta gotka nie była z nimi. Jeżeli jeszcze śpi, mogę wykorzystać pewną sztuczkę, której kiedyś używałem do hipnozy rodziców. Dostawałem wtedy od nich wszystko, co chciałem. Od gotki także dostanę to, czego chcę. '' ''-------'' Martinez: Halo. Gwen. To ja. Trent. Chris ma dla nas kolejne zadanie. Musisz udać się do Puszczy Bólu i zebrać tam jak najwięcej kluczy, jakie znajdziesz. Jest taka dziura, oznaczona drogowskazem. Po prostu wrzucasz te klucze do niej i szukasz następnych. Gwen: Klucze...dziura...puszcza... Duncan: Więc nie zwariowałeś z miłości do niej, tylko dajesz jej szansę? Więc nadal mogę na ciebie liczyć w dręczeniu frajerów? Peter: Zupełnie nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nellie i ja jesteśmy parą. Pogódź się z tym. A poza tym będę cały czas taki sam. W końcu nie łatwo jest zmienić nawyki u człowieka w godzinę. mmmmmMMMMmmMMMmMmMmmm.....JAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Katie: Moja wstępna diagnoza, to szukanie w najmniej rzucających się w oczy miejscach.'' ''Sadie: Cody cały czas to robił. Twoja diagnoza jest ściągana.'' ''-------'' Cody: HEJ! To moje! Elion: Co się stało? Cody: Mam dziurawą kieszeń i mi zabrano połowę kluczy. Mam pecha. Elion: Przecież masz mnie. Tu nie ma mowy o utracie szczęścia. Razem poszukamy kluczy. Heather: Jesteś pewien, że ta głupia gotka łyknęła haczyk? Mogła udawać. Martinez: Ha! I tu właśnie popełniałaś błąd. Trzeba przede wszystkim liczyć na swoje umiejętności, a nie na czyjąś porażkę i posłuszeństwo. Jeżeli wiesz, jak wpakować przeciwnika w kłopoty, to wiesz, że już po nim. Trzeba po prostu poczekać. Heather: Mów mi jeszcze. Harold: Ktoś idzie. Gwen: To pewnie o tym mówił Trent. Martinez: I złota rybka złowiona. Heather: Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? Martinez: To mój mały sekret. Jak będę ci ufał, to wszystko powiem. Dominica: Won mi z przejścia! Mam tu zadanie do wygrania! Peter: Nic z tego! My tu byliśmy pierwsi! Dominica: Nie dam wam wygrać! Duncan: Żaden nie pasuje! Peter: Szukamy dalej. Dominica: HA! Jestem pewna, że wśród moich kluczy jest ten właściwy! Duncan: A DJ też był właściwy? Ten pieszczoszek w ogóle do ciebie nie pasuje. W majtki sika i ssie kciuka, kiedy się go wystraszy. Dominica: Jak śmiesz go obrażać? Duncan: Powinnaś go poznać lepiej. To by było zabawne. Nellie: Chyba zgubiliśmy Duncana. A może bawi się z nami w chowanego. Przyłączymy się do niego. Peter: '''Pobawimy się po wyzwaniu. Dobrze? '''Nellie: Okej. Gdzie teraz szukamy? Peter: Może gdzieś tam....O! To chyba to drzewo, co je na początku złamałem. Pamiętasz? Nellie: Bolało? Peter: Tak, ale szybko przeszło. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Peter: Z Nellie łatwo się dogadać, jeżeli da się jej szansę. Poza tym jest słodka.'' ''---'' ''Nellie: Peter nie jest taki straszny, kiedy udobrucha się go. Wierzę, że jest również miły, jak się postara.'' ''---'' ' ''-------'' '''Katie: Co ty robisz? Gwen: Przyszłyście wrzucić tu swoje klucze? W sumie dziwne zadanie. Sadie: Ale my je zbieramy do otwarcia wrót. Gwen: Jakich wrót? Martinez: 'O nie! Harold. Zabierz te klucze z dziury dyskretnie i szybko. ''(Pokój zwierzeń) ''Martinez:' ******************i znowu******************. Jak będzie okazja, to**************je obie na*************! ''-------'' Cody: Gwen! Kradną klucze! Gwen: Co? Gwen: Ale.....Trent! Ty świnio! Trent: Co znowu ja? Gwen: Wmówiłeś mi, że te klucze wrzucamy do tej dziury, a ja jak głupia ci uwierzyłam! Za co mnie tak teraz nie nawidzisz! Nie podchodź do mnie! Cody: Co to miało znaczyć? Trent: Zupełnie nie wiem o co jej chodziło. Cały czas byłem z wami. Prawda? PRAWDA? Elion: Może zwariowała z nienawiści do ciebie. Martinez: Idźcie pomóc Dominice. Ja otworzę drzwi. Martinez: Niedobrze, niedobrze, niedobrze, NIEDOBRZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chris: Auć. To bolało. Martinez: Mówiłeś....mówiłeś, że staniesz się ogrem po zachodzie słońca. Chris: Powiedziałem zachodem słońca? Miałem na myśli wschód słońca. Martinez: '''Błagam! Chris! Daruj nam te swoje wpadki. '''Chris: Daruję wam, jeśli obetną mi za nie pensję. <śmiech> Skoro jestem sobą, to oznacza, że inni nie przetrwali mojego ataku. Miałem rację. Dominica: Co się stało? Martinez: Wygrałem. Łotrzykowie: Naprawdę? Chris: Tak. Dzisiaj Łotrzykowie są nietykalni. Dzięki Martinezowi macie okazję na wydanie kolejnych pieniędzy w Shetsweet. Łotrzykowie: TAK! JUHU! Gwen: No i wygrali. Przez niego. Nellie: Ciężkie oskarżenie. Masz dowód? Gwen: Wmówił mi, że mam wrzucać klucze do dziury. Trent: Kiedy to powiedziałem? Gwen: '''Kiedy spałam! '''Trent: Nie. Przysięgam. Nic takiego nie wmówiłem ci. Nellie: Bez dowodu to bezpodstawne oskarżenie. Elion: Nellie ma rację. Powinnaś nam udowodnić, że to jego wina. Gwen: Musicie mi uwierzyć. On mi to robi, bo z nim zerwałam. (Pokój zwierzeń) '' 'Gwen: '''Oni mi nie wierzą, ale ja wiem swoje. Trent mści się na mnie. ''---'' ''Trent: Ja nie miałem żadnych powodów, żeby mścić się na Gwen. Zerwała ze mną. Dobrze. Teraz jednak przesadza.'' ''---'' ''Nellie: O co chodziło Gwen?'' ''---'' ''Cody: Oddałem głos na Gwen. Czemu? Bo wolę już o niej nie myśleć...'' ''-------'' Chris: Tym razem przegrali Wojownicy. Przegrali, bo trochę przekombinowali sprawę. Jedno z was znowu nas opuści. Ciekawe, kto to będzie. Gwen: Gdyby mi uwierzono, sprawa była by oczywista. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam. Trent: Gwen. Przestań. Chris: Czas nagli, więc rozdam wam mikstury.........Peter, Duncan, Nellie. Nellie: Tak! Duncan: Przestańcie! Zaczynacie przypominać Geoffa i Brigette! Chris: Następni są......Cody i Elion. Ostatnia bezpieczna osoba to...................................................................................Trent! Gwen: Ale.....więc to tak? Twój plan wypalił Trent. Zadowolony? Trent: '''Gwen! '''Gwen: Już nigdy więcej nie odezwę się do ciebie! Trent: Ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem. Duncan: Daj już spokój. Już nie ma jej. Heather: Ale się pokłócili. I gotka skończyła zabawę. Martinez: Niedługo znowu kogoś się pozbędziemy. Poczekajmy, a zobaczysz, co jeszcze potrafię. Chris: No cóż. Ta ceremonia była na prawdę mocna. Gwen pożegnała się z wielkim krzykiem. Czy następnym razem Wojownicy pozbędą się także Trenta? Czy to raczej Łotrzykowie odeślą kogoś do domu? Dowiecie się tego na Artemize w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki